power_rangers_cardfight_vanguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Narukami
"Narukami" (なるかみ Narukami) is a clan from the Dragon Empire. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. Like Kagerō, Narukami focuses on retiring the opponent's rear-guards. However, while Kagerō has a defensive, pressure-based playstyle, Narukami has an offensive playstyle, as many of their cards involve preventing the opponent's rear-guards from intercepting, retiring front-row rearguards, and gaining large amounts of power and critical. Sets containing Narukami cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (9 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (19 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (9 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (11 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (10 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (16 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (7 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon (18 cards) *Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire (17 cards) *Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set 2012 Red *Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (5 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (4 cards) Races Unique Races *Thunder Dragon Shared Races *Demon *Dragonman *Elf *Flame Dragon *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Winged Dragon *Zombie Sub-Clans *Big Bang Knuckle *Brawlers *Eradicators *Vermillion *Dungaree List of Narukami cards Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu (Human) *Brawler of Battles, Haoka (Stand) (Sylph) *Brawler of Heavens, Youzen (Critical) (Human) *Brawler, Bolt Knuckle Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Dokouson (Draw) (Dragonman) *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle (Heal) (High Beast) *Brawler, Plasma Kick Dragon (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Sky Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh (Demon) *Djinn of the Thunder Break (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) (Human) *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spy-eye Wyvern (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan (Zombie) *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh (Human) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) (Human) *Flag of Raijin, Corposant (Sylph) *Fledgling Phoenix Brawler, Koutenshou (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Saishin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Sishin (Dragonman) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) (Demon) *Mischievous Girl, Kyon-she (Draw) (Zombie) *Naga Brawler, Sagara (Stand) (Dragonman) *Old Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) (Human) *Spark Edge Dracokid (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Spark Kid Dragoon (Human) *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata (Demon) *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki (Human) *Wish Granting Djinn (Demon) *Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) Grade 1 *Brawler, Igo (Dragonman) *Brawler, Dropkick Wyvern (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Staring Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wild Cloak Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor (Sylph) *Club Brawler, Sogo (Human) *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei (Human) *Deadly Eradicator, Ouei (Human) *Desert Gunner, Raien (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Spark (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Agatha (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Agnes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Stormy (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku (Demon) *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko (Human) *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Egg Helm Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji (Demon) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo (Thunder Dragon) *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (Human) *Hardship Brawler, Toshu (Human) *Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui (Thunder Dragon) *Lightning of Hope, Helena (Sylph) *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Riki (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ryoshin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Yowsh (Dragonman) *Partner Edge Dragoon (Human) *Photon Bomber Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Red River Dragoon (Human) *Resonance Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Rising Phoenix (High Beast) *Stealth Fighter (Demon) *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (Human) *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen (Thunder Dragon) *Threatening Brawler, Koumei (Human) *Tonfa Wielding Brawler, Aak (Sylph) *Wandering Brawler, Taelin (Human) *Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Zalus (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Supply Unit (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei (Human) *Blood Axe Dragoon (Human) *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Lightning Rider (Demon) *Brawler, Old Hand Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wildfist Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler Youjin (Dragonman) *Brightjet Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brightlance Dragoon (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Majila (Dragonman) *Desert Gunner, Shiden (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Flare (Demon) *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Julia (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Veronica (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ensei (Human) *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku (Demon) *Dragonic Deathscythe (Thunder Dragon) *Dusty Plasma Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (Demon) *Hell Chain Brawler, Koutenka (Human) *Hex Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (Dragonman) *Iron Fan Eradicator, Nirrti (Demon) *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (Demon) *Military Brawler, Lisei (Human) *Naga Brawler, Kadloo (Dragonman) *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon (Human) *Recklessness Dragon (Manga only) *Shieldblade Dragoon (Human) *Spirit Brawler, Koukin (Human) *Storm Bring Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (Human) *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight (Human) *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Thunderstorm Dragoon (Human) *Whirlwind Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Wild Brawler, Shugi (Human) Grade 3 *Armor Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Barrage Eradicator, Zion (Human) *Black Celestial Maiden, Kali (Noble) *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Headband of Grid (Demon) *Brawler, Lightning Lord Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Shotgun Blow Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Skybeat Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Sky Blow Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wild Rush Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Breakthrough Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Crimson Lightning Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Sandila (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Dragonman) *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh (Demon) *Detonics Drill Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Discharging Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Djinn of the Lightning Flash (Demon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (Thunder Dragon) *Dreadcharge Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Gravity Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Great Composure Dragon (Manga only) *Lord of the Demonic Winds, Vayu (Noble) *Martial Arts General, Daim (Human) *Plasmabite Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Riot General, Gyras (Human) *Rumble Gun Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree (Thunder Dragon) *Strong Arm Brawler, Kouhiko (Human) *Thunder Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Thundering Bow, Zahraa (Human) *Turbulence Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Vajra Emperor, Indra (Noble) *Voltage Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) Trivia *Narukami in Japanese means "Thunder God." **Many of the Narukami units use lightning-based attacks.